Sleazy Place/Walkthrough
The best way to end this chapter results in getting the Private Eye and White Knight trophies. Exit the car and enter the motel. (If on the demo of Heavy Rain, instead go to the side alleyway and follow the tutorial to go around the exterior of the motel before entering it.) Once inside, Scott can speak to the property manager and bribe him to find the room that Lauren Winter stays in. Alternatively, he can ignore him and proceed up the stairs in the corner. Lauren's door is the last door on the left side of the hall. After finding her room, knock on the door and stop Lauren from closing it when she answers. Lauren, revealed to be a prostitute, mistakes Scott for a client and asks him for $50 while setting a timer for the session; it doesn't matter whether he gives the money to her or not. Scott explains that he isn't a client; he is a private investigator hired by the families of the Origami Killer's victims, and he wishes to ask Lauren some questions about her son, Johnny. Lauren, however, isn't willing to talk, claiming she told the police everything she knows already and has nothing more to add. From here, Scott is presented with three choices of how to proceed with the questioning. Ignore the "Compassionate" option, as this will anger Lauren and Scott won't get any information from her. Instead, use "Persist" followed by "Convince." Scott is then given the choice of trying to buy information from Lauren, or tricking her into giving it to him. Choose to trick her. Lauren sits down, defeated, and asks Scott what he wants to know. Scott can ask any of the questions given, but be sure to choose the "Johnny?" option. Depending on the questions Scott asked, Lauren will either get up to smoke or sit on the bed and begin crying. Should she start smoking, Scott doesn't need to take any further action. If she starts crying, do not sit next to her; instead, go to the bedside table and give her the box of tissues. After a short while, the timer will go off and Scott takes this as his cue to leave. Leave a business card on the table before exiting the room. Once Scott is at the end of the hallway, he will start to have an asthma attack. Find the inhaler and use it. Afterwards, Scott sees a man enter Lauren's room. Go back and knock on the door. Troy answers it, and Scott notices Lauren on the floor. Convinced she is in trouble, he can either knock on the door again and force his way inside or simply kick the door open. After entering the room, Scott and Troy begin to fight. Win the fight by completing all or most of the QTEs, and Troy leaves, threatening Scott on his way out. Lauren asks if Scott is alright, and explains that Troy is an ex-client of hers whom she refused to see any longer after he started getting violent. Scott advises her to be careful and apologizes for the damage to her room. Before he leaves, Lauren thanks him. Scott makes an "it's nothing" gesture and leaves. Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthroughs